


【DH】《阿兹卡班情史》NC-17

by Layko



Category: HP
Genre: Drarry；德哈, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: 假如哈利在去陋居的路上被抓住了。原著剧情七个波特后





	【DH】《阿兹卡班情史》NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：双向暗恋/监狱play/狱长德×囚犯哈/常识崩坏私设如山/严重ooc  
> 警告：咬/道具/试管play

正文  
　　8月3日，小雨。哈利穿着粉色的囚服坐在铺着干黄草杆的石床上，靠着墙，正在出神地看着竖杆铁窗外的那片小小天空。细小的雨点打在生锈的栏杆上，发出啪嗒声，忽然风变强了，裹挟着雨从窗外冲了进来，打在他裸露的皮肤上。  
　　负责守卫的士兵打了个冷颤。  
　　德拉科进行例行检查时，冷不丁被这阵风夹雨糊了一脸雨水。他扭过头去看，是哈利·波特 。  
　　他一动不动地坐着，环住膝盖的手似乎更瘦了些，细长的手指压在粉色布料上，指骨突出。这个动作让他的锁骨处更加凹陷，兜住一片阴影。  
　　他好像马上就要飞走了。德拉科想。  
　　从他的角度看出去，哈利细密的长睫在侧脸投下一排剪影，昏黄的壁灯勉强照亮小小的监狱，也照亮他潮红的脸色。在柔软灯光的烘托下，少年潮红的脸乖巧得不可思议。  
　　德拉科忽然想起一年级时话剧社排练的《白雪公主》，哈利饰演毒苹果，因为过度的腮红被评价为“全世界最甜美的小苹果”。现在这个色号快赶上那款腮红。他没忍住低笑了一声。  
　　没想到哈利居然听到了，扭过头来看他。隐匿在黑暗中的另外半张脸也暴露在光亮之中。眼尾带着微红，氤氲着水汽的碧绿眼睛像是起雾的湖泊。他无意识地伸出粉嫩的舌头扫过下唇，给嫣红的唇刷上湿亮的水光。  
　　像极了德拉科梦中的样子。  
　　但事实上，哈利只是烧得有点神志不清，脑子乱成一团，盯着德拉科看了好久才反应过来他是谁。  
　　他的死对头，现任食死徒，阿兹卡班负责人，德拉科·马尔福。  
　　噢，也是他的暗恋对象。  
　　8月4日，晴。顽强的格兰芬多撑过了一个夜晚，面色恢复正常，继续靠着墙往窗外看。  
　　今天是一个难得的晴朗天气，微凉的风吹动大团大团的棉花一样的云，还有不知名的小肥鸟像陨石一样划过湛蓝的天幕，一切都很惬意，哈利觉得灵魂都变得轻飘飘的。  
　　不太好的只有德拉科一个人。旖旎的梦境纠缠了他整个夜晚，那张潮红的、混合着汗水与泪水的脸，一次又一次地把他拉进深渊，在他身下发出欢愉的呻吟，伸出小舌勾着他索吻。  
　　他还梦到以前在霍格沃茨的生活，英勇举报格兰芬多三巨头反而被罚、该死的鹰头马身有翼兽、波特臭大粪、加入食死徒……  
　　第二天巡查时不停地打着哈欠，苍白的英俊面孔上带着疲惫，一路上被关着的囚犯们刺了好几句。等转到哈利那一间时，已经是上午十点了。  
　　阳光从栏杆缝隙里钻进来，挤占狱室里的空间，用漂浮的尘埃颗粒把阴冷挤走，把厚厚的干黄草杆毯晒热。  
　　哈利正躺在上面，手背压在眼睛上遮挡刺眼的亮光，温暖的阳光让他无比放松，暂时把所有事情都抛到一边，仿佛生命里只有呼吸这等大事。  
　　没有什么比真正的温柔更强大，也没有什么比真正的强大更温柔。  
　　德拉科站在门外定定地看着他，悄无声息地让下属离开。金色的阳光从窗外倾泻进来，落在哈利脸上，他甚至可以清晰地看见染了金粉的微小绒毛和发尾。  
　　……好吧，像个正在发光的救世主。  
　　他们是如此的近，相隔不到三米，却又是如此的远。  
　　啧这个门可真碍事。他使了个魔咒，让外面无法看见里面，咔嗒一声把门关了。  
　　哈利的手指动了一下，似乎想起来看看门为什么开了，但不知道出于什么原因决定继续躺着。  
　　德拉科迈进这间小小的囚室，走到床边坐下，也不出声，只是静静地端详着他，心就莫名雀跃了起来。  
　　8月5日，晴。天气预报本来说要下雨的，却又是晴朗的一天。哈利本来低落的心情变得稍微好了一些，心口塌下去的一块又被重新填满。  
　　今天的早餐还是全麦吐司和牛奶，干巴巴的味道似乎都变得可以接受了起来。  
　　而德拉科今天来巡查时脸色似乎更差了，近乎病态的苍白，让嘴唇看起来无比得红。事实上他也觉得自己今天状态糟糕透了，好像是发烧了？连续两天晚上都沉溺在那个梦里，醒来时大汗淋漓，只好去冲冷水澡。  
　　明媚的阳光让他更加头晕眼花。  
　　波特是在看他吗？他再一次走进这间狱室，一步步地靠近。  
　　哈利就这么躺在床上，侧过头看他。  
　　连姿势都和梦里一样。他这是在做梦吗？  
　　德拉科微微弯腰，伸手去触碰哈利的脸。手指从脸侧滑到唇角，指腹压在柔软的唇瓣上摩挲。  
　　哈利没有动作，直直望进他散焦的灰蓝瞳眸里，炽热的温度从唇角传来——他像是永不熄灭的赫菲斯托斯之火，将欲望一寸寸点燃。  
　　德拉科的神智并不清醒，要阻止他吗？不吗？理智的世界在分崩，巨石从他脚底裂开、坠落，哈利站在原地不动，终于大地在震颤，他落入无尽的漆黑深渊。  
　　德拉科解开他粉色的囚服，俯首凑到他颈边细细地噬咬，滚热的吻落在细腻的皮肤上，湿润的舌尖舔弄他微微凸起的喉结，然后整个含住用力地吮吸。  
　　哈利闷哼一声，皮肤上像是有无数蚂蚁爬过，偏偏无法动弹。  
　　德拉科继续往下，咬出一个又一个闪着水光的红印，修长的手指顺着他的胸膛解开新的扣子。  
　　粉色的囚服衬得哈利像一颗剥了糖纸的草莓味牛奶糖。  
　　冰冷的银质胸章随着德拉科来回舔弄的动作，一次又一次地刮过他胸前敏感的凸起，粉色的乳尖迅速充血挺立。  
　　哈利忍不住拼命收缩小腹来抵抗一波波快感。  
　　肿涨的乳头忽然一痛，德拉科捏住了他的右边，一阵用力地揉捻。敏感脆弱的乳尖被粗暴地对待，痛感夹杂着快感侵略大脑。  
　　后穴分泌出黏腻的液体，汹涌地打湿他的裤子，准备被用力进入。  
　　德拉科像是品尝樱桃一样，先是把左端含进嘴里，用舌头卷动它，然后轻轻一咬——“好痛……”哈利惹不住嘤咛一声。德拉科闻声吐出他嫣红的乳尖，上面还有亮晶晶的水光，旋即用两指夹住往上拉起，哈利只觉得灵魂都要被拉扯出肉体，随着他松手的动作又回到体内，就像在云端一脚踩空落在地面。  
　　德拉科重新弯腰含住右端，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，粗糙的舌苔压在乳珠上快速地舔弄，被冷落的右端重新挺立。  
　　“啊——！”哈利低呼了一声，原来德拉科把手探进了他的裤子里，隔着内裤抚摸他已经抬头的性器和囊袋。  
　　冰冷的胸章硌得他肋骨发疼，却又似乎让他得到一丝慰藉，忍不住抬腰迎合。  
　　德拉科夹着左端，不停地往各个方向用力拉扯着。胸前的两粒早已肿胀到不行，却无处发泄。  
　　德拉科重重吮了一口后直起身来，剥下他的裤子，再弯下腰。  
　　等哈利意识到他要干什么的时候已经来不及了，温热的舌头隔着内裤挑逗性器，口水把布料打湿成深色。  
　　哈利死死咬着手背，但羞耻的呻吟声还是从喉间溢出，他蒙上清亮水光的绿眸看着天花板，脸色潮红。  
　　德拉科毫无章法地挑逗，将性器和布料一起含进嘴里用力吮吸，手掌压在囊袋上揉捏，他还未更进一步就感觉有一股热液浇在了布料上，吐出性器，奶白色的浊液从内裤里流出来，打湿大腿。  
　　哈利咬着手背重重地喘息，甚至没有注意到透明的口水顺着下巴流到耳后。  
　　德拉科分开他的双腿，握住大腿根部抬起来，褪下内裤，看着白浊沾满性器，顺着性器流下去，一直到后穴，中途还有一些液体受重力作用流到石床上，淫靡无比。  
　　内裤被剥到膝盖上，德拉科扶起他的小腿把内裤脱下扔到地上，哈利的身上只剩下一件半敞着的粉色上衣，下身没有一丝遮挡。而德拉科依然穿着完好的制服，泛红的眼角配上禁欲的黑色制服显出几分他从未见过的情欲。  
　　德拉科重新打开他的双腿，弯腰凑近挺立的性器，用高挺的鼻梁蹭着还在微微吐着白液的铃口。他从底部开始舔弄，舌尖绕着小哈利一圈圈仔细地把白浊舔干净，像是在为他清洁一样，直至整根肉棒都沾满他的口水。  
　　他再次来到头部，将敏感的鬼头含进嘴里用力吮吸，双颊甚至都微微凹陷，灵活的舌尖绕着鬼头舔了一圈，开始挑逗细小的铃口，舌尖拼命顶弄，像是要进入那个小口一般。  
　　“啊……嗯啊……”哈利发出陌生的呻吟，缠住德拉科精瘦的腰的双腿忍不住夹得更紧，脚背紧绷脚趾紧紧蜷曲着。整个头受快感冲击情不自禁地往后仰，手指插在德拉科的金发里。  
　　德拉科一点点地将性器吞进去，直到顶到喉咙，用舌尖与那条缝反复摩擦，不停地发出吞咽的声音。  
　　忽然一阵噬骨的酥麻从尾椎窜向大脑，哈利的腰紧紧绷起，射在了德拉科嘴里。  
　　“啵”的一声，德拉科含着精液吐出肉棒，将他们悉数吐在了哈利身上，直起身，伸出手把白浊在他的胸膛上抹开，甚至用食指刮了一点蹭在他的嘴角。  
　　双手大拇指按着乳晕打转，将滑腻的白液反复抹来抹去，就是不去碰他的乳尖。而哈利的乳珠早已硬如小石粒，在空气里饱涨地挺立。  
　　“这里……”哈利拉着他的手要去按自己的乳尖，但德拉科显然不想遂他的愿，用掌心把白浊在他身上抹开：“就像泡了牛奶一样呢，波特。”  
　　“这里好痒……呜……”哈利的语调里甚至带了哭腔，没有得到回应就自将手放在了乳尖上，大拇指和食指掐着乳头用力揉捻，涨痛得到舒缓，全然没注意到德拉科脸色一变。  
　　“你是属于我的，没有我的允许，怎么可以自己动手呢？”德拉科将他的双手手腕抓住高举过头顶，用一只手轻松钳制住他不断挣扎的动作，另一只手从后腰取下一个银链手铐，锁住哈利的双手，抱着他把手铐挂在墙上的挂钩上。哈利软绵绵的腿跪在石床上，因为手铐的高度又不得不直起身来。  
　　“因为你擅自动作，主人要对你进行惩罚。”德拉科半跪着，异常认真地看着哈利的眼睛说道，随即下床往外走去。  
　　哈利的神智因为他的这句话微微清醒，主人？惩罚？德拉科烧傻了？  
　　没等他多想，德拉科就抱着一个箱子回来，放在床上打开，里面是琳琅满目的情趣用品。他取出一只跳弹和一支润滑剂，把哈利的手铐翻转一个角度，抱着他转过身。  
　　哈利只能看到灰质的水泥墙了，对身后的动作愈发敏感起来。  
　　德拉科似乎是按下了开关，跳蛋开始嗡嗡作响。随即是拧开润滑剂的“啪嗒”声。身后传来挪动的沙沙声——后穴一凉，德拉科把掌心的润滑油全部抹在了菊穴上，甚至插入一根手指把甬道润滑。抽出手指把跳蛋抵在了菊穴上，震动的酥麻感刺得小穴不住收缩，反而把跳蛋咬住了。  
　　“看来你很喜欢啊。”德拉科湿热的气息喷在他后颈上，哈利颤栗着，因为那个吵闹的东西一点点挤进他的后穴，灵魂都开始颤抖起来。甬道分泌出更多的爱液，不断扩张、紧缩的肠壁把跳蛋一点底地吃了进去，让它进入更深的柔软。  
　　哈利被手铐束住的手紧握又松开，纤细的腰肢无力地塌着，大开的双腿之间透明的液体滑落，打湿枯黄的草杆。  
　　“啊……啊！”跳蛋突然撞到一块柔软的嫩肉，哈利失声尖叫，而德拉科恶劣地把频率调得更高，扯着细绳把跳蛋缓缓拉动，看着哈利的小穴努力挽留它。跳蛋被拉到穴口，似乎要离开，哈利心口涌出一股酸涩的失落。  
　　德拉科把中指抵在穴口，抚平褶皱，推着跳蛋猛地挤了进去！狭窄的甬道再次被撑开，被不能像上次那样复原。猛烈跳动的跳蛋进入到更深的领域。  
　　德拉科用力扩张甬道，粗糙的指腹划蹭柔嫩的内壁，带起一阵电流。  
　　“这么能忍吗？”德拉科也跪立在床上，从背后贴上哈利，手指还停留在穴里，另一手绕过他握住他前段的性器开始撸动。  
　　哈利无力地呜咽，汗水与泪水混在脸上，要不是有手铐拉起他早就瘫软了。  
　　德拉科勃起的性器隔着黑色制服裤子的布料顶着他的臀肉。  
　　“不要了……”被玩弄的羞耻感席卷了他的身体，哈利晃着脑袋，低头就看到德拉科握住他的性器快速上下撸动，这无疑更加刺激到他。  
　　“诶？不要吗？”德拉科居然真的放手了，插在后穴里的手指也拔了出去，“啵”的一声。  
　　哈利对着灰墙无声地流泪，身体里好像有个黑黢黢的洞，温热的体温正在流失。自己怎么可以忘掉身份呢？他现在是阶下囚，而德拉科是伏地魔手下最得力的食死徒。他们的身份从来都不对等！不该奢求那份不可能出现在他们之间的温柔！  
　　德拉科扳过他的脸，哈利死死咬着下唇，泪水像收不住的水闸在脸上肆意冲刷。德拉科抵上他的额，灰蓝的眼睛直直和他对视，“你看起来很想要，为什么要当撒谎的坏小孩你。”  
　　哈利别过脸，挣脱他。  
　　德拉科推开。  
　　身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。  
　　哈利直起腰，试图把手铐从弯钩上取下来，但跳蛋还在体内震动，一波又一波的情潮打湿他的双腿。  
　　忽然有什么滚烫的东西抵在了他的股缝里。德拉科的银质胸章紧紧贴在他的蝴蝶骨上，冰冷的银纽扣清晰地压在他的背上，“……我想这么做很久了，波特。”随着他喊出哈利的名字，粗长炽热的性器撞进湿热的甬道！  
　　哈利被猛地一撞，瞳孔睁大，没有控制射了出来。但射到一半顶端就被掐住，德拉科拿着一根小棒慢慢插进铃口。  
　　“好痛！”他扭腰后退想躲开那根小棒，后穴却吃下更多肉棒，跳蛋被顶到一个前所未有的深度。  
　　德拉科爽得不行，性器被内壁紧紧绞着，龟头蹭着跳蛋。他扶着哈利的胯骨，就着深埋的姿势轻轻晃动，让小穴可以尽快接纳他。 可他实在是太粗了，哈利只觉得穴口都要被撕裂了，甬道被异物撑到极致。  
　　幸好有跳蛋的刺激，甬道里不断分泌黏滑的爱液，德拉科感觉整个性器被四面八方的嫩肉吸着，忍不住将肉棒拔出一点，再插回去。摩擦的快感几乎将他吞没。  
　　一开始只是小幅度地动作，等到感觉哈利湿得水不住往外流时，就开始大张大合地操干。双手按住他的臀部强迫他迎合自己的动作。  
　　德拉科不停地听懂腰胯，把性器一次又一次撞进湿热紧致的甬道。看着它在自己离开时迫不及待的合上，然后毫不留情地撑开它，感受它惊慌地吞进自己。  
　　每次进入时都会有“噗呲”的水声，肉与肉碰撞的啪啪声在小小的狱室里被放大，混合着男人的粗喘和呻吟。  
　　8月6日，大雨。哈利再次醒来时已经是第二天的凌晨了，干渴的喉咙像被刀割开，脑袋里像是装了热铁一样，几乎感觉不到脖子以下的身体。  
　　我肯定是又发烧了。他迷迷糊糊地想。  
　　德拉科早就离开了，只有稻草上的点点白浊提醒他这里发生过一场疯狂的性爱。他还会来吗？应该不会吧？致命的错误一次就够了。  
　　他艰难地翻过身面对墙壁，浑身肌肉都酸痛至极，那个羞耻的地方也隐隐作痛，肯定是红肿了。他就着这个姿势又睡了一个早上，直到中午有人把门打开了。  
　　哈利以为是照例送饭，但好一会儿都没有关门的声音，他扭头去看——德拉科·马尔福，他站在两米之遥的门口，黑色的制服几乎与身后的昏暗融为一体，银质胸章在壁灯下闪着跃动的金芒，金发柔顺地搭在额上，带了点潮气，看起来刚从外面回来。  
　　“你发烧好了？”  
　　“你又发烧了？”  
　　两个人的声音重叠在一起。  
　　哈利看起来有些错愕，他以为德拉科并不想再来见他了。  
　　“早就好了。”德拉科走过来把一套白衬衫和黑西裤放在床边，“换下衣服吧。”  
　　哈利拿起衣服等他出去。  
　　显然德拉科没有这种自觉，看他不动作就催促：“还不换吗？”  
　　“你先出去！”  
　　“都看过了你在害羞什么？”德拉科的语气带了点狭促。  
　　哈利的脸红透了，清醒时的调情比意乱情迷时的欢爱更让他羞窘，抬起手解开粉色的纽扣。奶白色的胸口上印 暧昧的吻痕。再往下，胸前两粒因为德拉科毫不收敛地注视颤巍巍地挺立起来，附近的乳肉上也有深浅不一的红印。  
　　解开后将手往后伸，左手扯着右手的袖口往下拉，胸口因为这个动作往前挺，德拉科看着近在眼前的乳粒按奈不住伸手按了一把，看着粉红色的乳尖陷入乳晕。  
　　哈利迅速弓腰想躲避玩弄，德拉科却改为掐住，他只觉得乳尖一阵刺痛，痛呼一声，生理性泪水让绿眸蒙上水光，朝德拉科瞪了一眼。  
　　后者歉意地笑笑，然后站起来走了出去。  
　　哈利趁机把囚服扒下来，穿上白衬衫，刚想套上裤子，德拉科就回来了，手上还拿着一管东西。  
　　……内裤沾了静夜，隔了一天硬得不能穿，他现在下身空荡荡的，小哈利软绵绵地垂着，白皙大腿内部还有咬痕，全部暴露在德拉科眼中。  
　　“脱了就等下穿吧。”德拉科阻止了他加快的动作，晃了晃手中的药膏：“消炎药，转过去趴着。”  
　　“不用！我可以自己来！”  
　　德拉科挑眉。  
　　哈利红着脸羞耻地转身趴了下去，动作间下身若隐若现，他把脸埋进臂弯里。  
　　德拉科旋开药膏挤了一点在食指指腹上，另一只手掀开盖在哈利臀上的白衬衫下摆，露出那个微微红肿的小口。  
　　难以想象这么小的地方可以将他完全容纳。他把手指放在小穴上，将清凉的药膏轻轻抹在褶皱上，绕着穴口打转。  
　　哈利被后穴的湿痒刺得忍不住收缩了一下穴口，居然把德拉科的手指吸住了。他清晰地听到德拉科闷笑了一声，臂弯收得更紧了。  
　　“里面也肿了吧？”德拉科拉下裤链，性器被释放出来，把消炎药抹在性器上。  
　　哈利听到拉链“吱啦”的一声，撑起身子转头去看，入目就是德拉科抹了白色药膏的粗长性器正抵在自己的臀肉上。  
　　“喜欢这个姿势？”德拉科一手扶着他软塌塌的腰，另一手把着性器对准菊穴慢慢插了进去，“嘶，松一点，消炎药都被留在外面了。”  
　　话是这么说，当他全根插入时，哈利还是凉得一个激灵，内壁紧紧绞着肉棒，既想逃离冰凉的肉棒，又想更紧地咬住，让药膏全部融化成白色的热液。  
　　哈利跪趴的姿势让肉棒比昨天入的更深，而且没有跳蛋的刺激后，他才有闲暇去感受后穴里的那个东西。  
　　甬道渐渐变得湿热，内壁似乎把药膏都吸收走了，粗长的性器在里面越发滚烫。  
　　德拉科双手掐着他的细腰，开始浅浅地抽插，粗大的根部不停地摩擦细嫩的穴口，褶皱处的软肉时不时被肉棒带出来。  
　　穴口的白色药膏被打成星星点点的白浊，就像是被射过一样。  
　　这个念头让德拉科有些疯狂，开始快速地抽插。要不是有他的手扶着，哈利早就被撞得瘫倒在床上。  
　　不知道是不是发烧的原因，后穴似乎比昨天的第一次更加紧致。  
　　德拉科放肆地撞在穴内的花蕊上，手从衬衫下探了进去，顺着他敏感的小腹、紧致的线条一路往上，摸到挺立的乳尖，用食指和中指夹住那颗小樱桃，下身每往前撞一次，手指就配合着往前拉扯。  
　　双重刺激之下，哈利很快就射在了石床上，腰完全软了下去，前胸和脸贴在厚厚的稻草推上，屁股却还高高翘着承受猛烈的拍打。  
　　而德拉科还在快速地插入、拔出、再插入，带出的爱液被猛烈的拍打四溅开来。  
　　哈利被撞得差点磕在坚硬的墙上，下一次德拉科插进来时下意识地加紧肉棒，努力撑住身体不要撞在墙上，却让后穴吃下更多的肉棒。  
　　德拉科注意到之后，便恶劣地更加卖力地顶弄，感受小穴被迫接纳、紧紧绞着他。  
　　“不要了……那里不要！……啊！……”哈利的脸上混合着泪水和汗水，长时间呻吟得不到机会闭上的嘴正淌着银丝，配上潮红的脸色让德拉科更硬了。  
　　“乖乖让我内射一次就好了。”德拉科俯下身，胸膛紧贴着哈利的后背，这个姿势无疑让性器更加深入。  
　　他轻柔的吻着哈利凸出的蝴蝶骨，热气喷洒在他后肩上，引得哈利尾柱一阵酥麻。  
　　而哈利闻言却更加惊慌，拼命摇着头，“不可以……不可以……”  
　　“不可以什么？”  
　　“……射……射在里面……”  
　　他话音未落，就感觉到后穴里的东西跳动了一下，随机一股灼热的热液全部灌进他的体内，烫得他无意识地蜷缩脚趾。  
　　德拉科把性器拔了出来，“咕噜咕噜”的水声传来，软下去的性器上满是精液和爱液。  
　　被拍打撞红的屁股还高高翘着，精液一滴都没有漏出来，被撑开太久的穴口正缓缓闭上。  
　　“怎么了？”德拉科看他半天没有动静，强迫把他的脸从深埋的臂弯里解救出来，他简直是要把自己闷死一样。  
　　哈利闷红的眼尾和脸颊露了出来：“都和你说了不要射在里面！我会发烧的！”  
　　德拉科被他的吼叫吓蒙了几秒，“那我帮你弄出来？”  
　　哈利咬着唇，看起来马上就要哭了。  
　　德拉科把他拉起来坐在自己的大腿上，一手搂着他的腰，另一手探到股缝之间，两指撑开小穴，让部分精液流出来。然后把中指插进小穴，指腹按在内壁上，推着精液往穴口走，嘀嗒嘀嗒地落在石床上。  
　　再次把手指放进去，贴着肉转了一圈，曲起指节把一滩白浊刮了出来。  
　　如此反复几次后，哈利的后穴又开始滴水，泥泞不已。  
　　8月7日，暴雨。哈利好好清洗一番后，服了退烧药，一觉睡到了上午十一点，错过了德拉科早上例巡的时间。  
　　中午守卫送饭时，他状似不经意地问了一句，马尔福去哪里了。  
　　守卫放下饭，瞥了他一眼：“去前线了。”  
　　哈利愣住，他不是负责看守阿兹卡班吗？  
　　守卫耸了耸肩，“谁知道呢？”  
　　8月8日，雨下的更大了，甚至从窗户流了进来，地上积了浅浅的一层水。晚上时在月光照射下就像无边无际的白色世界，而他宛若万顷云雾上的一个孤岛。  
　　虽然知道德拉科不可能这么快回来，但他还不是抑制不住地想他。  
　　雨幕中隐约可窥见圆月的轮廓。  
　　8月9日，大雨。哈利回复坐在床上抱着腿一动不动的动作，沉默地望着窗外，就像瓢泼的大雨不知疲倦。  
　　晚上的时候雨停了，守卫也换了班。时不时有窗台上方的雨珠一点点汇聚在一起，摇晃着坠落，砸在黑色窗台上四溅开来，就像被砸碎的水晶。  
　　哈利的眼皮已经很沉了，但他的脑子还是很清晰，飞速运转，就像人死前会走马观花地回顾一生一样。  
　　忽然，一只花斑猫轻巧地跃上窗台，打破平静的画面，从竖杆缝隙间挤了进来，落在石床上，与黑暗融为一体。  
　　哈利终于被惊醒。  
　　是麦格教授。  
　　“听着哈利，不要出声，听我说。前线情况非常糟糕，我们需要你的帮助。德拉科明天就会回来，你要找机会从他身上拿到魔杖，然后离开这里。这是麻醉剂，药效十八个小时。霍格沃茨在等你。”  
　　说完就跃身跳上窗台跑远，不发出一点声响。  
　　仿佛什么都没有发生过，只有一只透明的玻璃试剂和针管在他腿边。  
　　8月10日，大雨。哈利在看窗外的雨，又换回那套粉色的囚服，毕竟要换洗不是吗。  
　　德拉科走了进来，在他的床边坐下。  
　　“疯眼汉穆迪死了。”  
　　哈利猛地转头看向他，张了张嘴却没有发出声音。  
　　“还有乔治·韦斯莱，他的一只耳朵被黑魔法击中了。”  
　　哈利的眼里蓄满震惊与哀伤，他显然不能接受。“你为什么被派去执行任务？不是负责看守阿兹卡班吗？”  
　　德拉科没有回答。  
　　哈利前所未有地想要离开这里，如果他不能主动离开这里，还要搭上多少人的性命来营救他？十七个波特够不够？整个凤凰社呢？  
　　德拉科在他沉默时轻轻吻上了他的唇角，这似乎他们的第一个吻。德拉科极致温柔缱绻地吮着他的唇瓣，一下，又一下，似乎生怕太用力哈利就会离开。  
　　他的双手撑在哈利身侧，压在草堆上，随着他逐渐深入唇舌，整个人也压了上去，忽然掌心摁到了什么冰凉的玻璃棍状物体，握住。  
　　而哈利正在承受亲吻，撑在身后的手悄悄往墙边挪，却只摸到了针管，药剂不翼而飞，他不甘心地往旁边摸索。  
　　“在找什么？”德拉科掐住他的手腕，睁开眼直直地看着他，眼底藏了些哈利突然看不懂的暗潮，“这个吗？”他把药剂举起来晃了晃，拿到眼前，“我看看，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院医用麻醉剂……你想用它干什么？”  
　　两个人之间还牵着银丝，这让哈利难堪得不知所措。  
　　其实他本可以随口编造一个谎言，但每当他要开口时手背就会隐隐作痛——我不该说谎。  
　　德拉科抱住他，把他的双臂紧紧箍住，埋在他的肩颈之间：“连你也要离开我吗……”  
　　哈利沉默地抬手穿过他的腰，抱紧他。没有否认他的说法。  
　　……  
　　哈利趴在床上呜咽着，下身的粉色裤子被褪到膝弯，那支装着麻醉剂的试管正在他的后穴里进出，带出的透明爱液在管身上格外明显。  
　　冰凉的试管渐渐和肠温趋同。麻醉剂的存放温度是多少？在里面会不会变质？他迷迷糊糊地想，喉间溢出甜腻地呻吟。  
　　忽然德拉科把试管摁入深处，抵着软肉。  
　　“啊——！”哈利吓得缩紧甬道，温热的试管对肠壁来说还是太凉了。  
　　德拉科握着试管搅动，就像是搅拌东西一样，管壁撑开紧致的甬道，那个深度从来没有被这样打开过。  
　　德拉科搅了几圈后，又改为快速地抽插，试管和肉棒不一样，它与肠壁的嫩肉贴得更紧，每次往外抽时，粉色的嫩肉紧紧咬着试管被翻出，心说下一次插进去的时候我也要好好看看。  
　　哈利只觉得整个甬道都要被拉出来了似的。  
　　后穴里爱液的“咕叽”声和试管里麻醉药剂的“哗啦”水声混在一起，听起来好像都是他发出来的、  
　　忽然德拉科把试管拔了出去，撑开的甬道失去慰藉，哈利喘息着回头看他。  
　　德拉科撕开针管的包装，拔出试管口的木塞，管壁上还带着他透明的爱液。德拉科抽了一针管的麻醉剂交到他手上。  
　　这是要干嘛？不做了吗？哈利差点问了出口，连忙捂住嘴埋了回去。但他没有时间多想，德拉科就着爱液的润滑开始猛力抽插，只拔出小半截再继续全根没入，撞在哈利的臀肉上啪啪作响。  
　　哈利渐渐无力地倒在床上，德拉科握着他的大腿根部把他翻了个身，哈利吓得惊叫出声。粗大的肉棒在穴里转了半圈，紧绞着它的嫩肉不舍地吸着，而前段直直射了出来。  
　　德拉科把他抱起来，让他跨坐在自己大腿上。一系列动作顶弄地哈利浑身发麻，他坐在德拉科的肉棒上，被顶得摇摇晃晃像是要从他身上摔下来。  
　　德拉科躺了下去，挺动的腰胯看着哈利被撞得往上跳去，却又不得不在重力和酸软双腿的作用下重新吃下肉棒。  
　　他把灵魂交付给哈利，隐秘的快感像海水把他吞没。  
　　意乱情迷之中，哈利觉得手心中被塞了什么东西——魔杖和麻醉剂。  
　　“来吧，偷袭我，麻痹我。”然后进入你。德拉科摁着他的头亲吻，蹭着他柔软的唇瓣。  
　　哈利闭上眼，心口似乎有什么温热的东西顺着眼角流出来，几乎要腐蚀德拉科的皮肤。  
　　“来吧，我爱你。”冰冷的针头扎进他的后颈，“我永远爱你，哈利。”  
　　哈利感受他将白浊射进后穴，“我也是。”他用酸软的双腿站起来，白浊顺着大腿内侧流下，施了清理一新的魔咒，把自己和德拉科的衣服穿好，“我走了。”  
　　德拉科朝他露出微笑——他不知道是不是这个表情，已经不太能感觉到面部的神经了。  
　　8月11日，大雨。哈利顺利离开阿兹卡班，在海格的接应和D.A.的掩护之下，很幸运这一次没有人受伤。他顺利地回到了陋居，和大家计划怎么寻找下一个魂器。  
　　但却频繁地走神，德拉科怎么样了？有没有被发现？伏地魔有没有惩罚他？他……还好吗？  
　　“嘿，哈利，你还没洗完澡吗？快下来吃饭”  
　　“哦，马上来。”  
　　FIN.

补充·德拉科视角  
　 8月3日，小雨。 灰质石头砌成的走廊昏暗无光，狭窄又逼仄，带着两个高大的下属让德拉科感到无比拥挤。他不得不加快脚步，前面，前面就有光了。  
　　他向着光芒迈进，扑面而来的冰冷雨水让他习惯性闭上了眼。他知道，只要睁开眼，就可以看到哈利·波特——他的暗恋对象。  
　　他被迫穿上带着侮辱性质的粉色囚服，一动不动地望着竖栏铁窗上外的乌黑天空。  
　　他看起来好像马上就要飞走了。像是迁徙途中驻足休憩片刻的候鸟，从来都不会为了谁停下——就算有也都是过去的事情了。  
　　他的脸色看起来很糟糕，是发烧了？  
　　上睫和下睫轻轻交错的一刹那，心口像是也被纤长的睫毛尾翼扫过一样，整个画面居然深深地定格在他的脑海中。  
　　晚上回到狱长休息室。  
　　德拉科换上柔软的黑色睡袍，陷在被子里，无论如何翻身都找不到合适的姿势，白天路过713时的画面不断在脑海中放大，直到可以清楚地看见他潮红的脸色、细密的长睫。  
　　“德拉科，你怎么还不过来？”哈利坐在黑色天鹅绒的被子上，居然正在朝他微笑。他白皙的皮肤在暧昧灯光的照映下染上情色，双眸含着清澈的水光，正因微笑而弯成月牙状。微卷的凌乱黑发像是被人凌虐过一般，想到这德拉科的喉间滚动了一下。  
　　“哈利？”他试探性地喊了一声，这是他在马尔福庄园的卧室，熟悉的环境让他安心了一些。  
　　哈利依然在朝他微笑，“不要吗？”他居然抬手去解自己的扣子，一个，两个，露出白皙的胸膛，胸前的两点凸起带着粉红的色泽。  
　　德拉科一步步地走近黑色的床，眼前的景象真实得让他产生不现实感。他伸手，小心翼翼地去触碰哈利。是温热的皮肤。他的瞳孔睁大，不可置信地将手掌贴上了光滑的肩头，再轻轻抚摸。  
　　他虔诚地靠近，轻轻吻了一下哈利的肩头，柔软冰凉的唇瓣紧紧贴上温热的肩头，长睫颤动着。  
　　“嘿，真的是你啊，波特。”他直起身来，带着苦涩的笑容，“我还以为是在做梦呢。”  
　　哈利并没有回答他的话，依然微笑着，微微前倾主动贴上他的唇。  
　　德拉科颤抖着抬手环住他单薄的肩膀，另一手抚在他的后颈上，反复地摩挲，将手指插入他浓密又柔软的黑发。手上轻柔的动作不妨碍他唇齿间粗暴地啃噬，像是要从哈利口中汲取甘甜的源泉。  
　　哈利伸手去解他的腰带，扯下，松开。宽敞的领口散开，他伸手去抚摸德拉科胸前硬挺的两点。  
　　德拉科浑身一震，他这五年来所有的梦要成真了吗？他的理智稍稍回笼，他可以……可以占有哈利·波特吗？用像是情人之间那种最为原始而激烈的方式吗？  
　　还没等他思考出结果，哈利像是不满于他的走神，将他压倒在绒被上。冰凉的被面更加使他清醒，但是没有用，哈利更加动情地吻他，用力地吮吸。他逐渐沉溺于被这样对待，是哈利主动的，不是吗？  
　　……  
　　随着哈利甜腻的呻吟，他毫不客气地射了进去，全身痉挛像是一脚踩空似的——他从高潮中睁眼，是阿兹卡班的灰质石墙。  
　　哦，原来是梦啊。  
　　8月4日，晴。  
　　不知出于何种原因，德拉科推开隔离他们的魔法屏障，迈入哈利的小天地，他看起来在这种条件下也过得不错呢。  
　　哈利整个人都浸在阳光中，而他却站在阴影里，界限分明，甚至没有一丝过渡余地的光线。谁也不知道他在内心煎熬了多久，抬起脚的那一刻感觉自己像个叛徒。  
　　最后只剩下一个想法——靠近他，占有他。  
　　8月5日，晴。 比前一天更进一步的距离，他仿佛能闻到哈利身上的气息——那个味道让他得到救赎。可他却在梦里不顾一切地亵渎他——这个认识让他为自己感到作呕。  
　　他无可救药地洗冷水澡，宁愿一整宿都不合眼也不愿意沉浸在罪恶的快乐中。尽管那蚀骨的滋味让他回味无穷。  
　　很不幸，他发烧了。他清楚地意识到这一点，因为甚至连明媚的阳光都令他头晕眼花的，更愿意待在阴湿的走廊里。  
　　波特是在看他吗？他再一次走进这间狱室，一步步地靠近。哈利就这么坐在床上，侧过头看他。连姿势都和梦里一样。他又是在做梦吗？  
　　……如果是梦境的话，那就太好了。  
　　只想要得到你——不惜一切代价。  
　　8月6日，大雨。德拉科醒来时头痛欲裂，身下坚硬的触感让他感到陌生——休息室的床什么时候变得这么硬了？  
　　他艰难地睁开灰蓝的瞳孔，入目是哈利熟睡的侧脸和稻草上的点点白浊——  
　　他还没有睡醒？这还是梦里？他伸手拧了一把自己的手臂，嘶好疼。  
　　梦境结束，欢迎回到现实——  
　　如果现实就是他真的把哈利·波特睡了的话。  
　　发烧后的浑浑噩噩告诉他马上逃离现场，他也照做了。  
　　休息了一个早上，他终于根据零零散散的记忆碎片猜测到了全过程——尽管只是一些毫无意义的欢爱细节。这种时候，是不是应该勇敢面对“错误”？回到案发现场并承诺负责？  
　　如果对象不是哈利·波特的话一切都很好办。  
　　可他妈偏偏就是啊！  
　　一回想起昨夜疯狂的性爱，他甚至脸都烧红了……哈利可真他妈可爱啊。  
　　不管如何，都应该勇敢面对。他翻出一套较小的衣服带了过去，并没有想到这些衣服会毫无用处。  
　　8月8日，大雨。可能是该死的守卫告密了——毕竟没有人会不想得到黑魔王的重用，反正他和哈利的事情被揭破了。  
　　他不知道该怎么面对伏地魔的质问。  
　　不过他并没有这个机会，被直接委派到前线和食死徒们一起抓捕DA成员。  
　　不幸的是，他被一道钻心剜骨打中了。或许是施咒者技术并不那么好，让他偶尔能够得到一些喘息的时间。  
　　8月10日，大雨。 德拉科灌了一天的止痛药剂才勉强得到三个小时的正常，他想回去再看看哈利——尽管除去年少时不愉快的经历，他们只剩下几场把理智抛到云端的性爱。  
　　毕竟是他喜欢了整个少年时期的人啊。  
　　最后一次，来吧，偷袭我，麻痹我。  
　　然后进入你。  
　　8月11日，大雨。伏地魔终于腾出空来处理他了，看来哈利已经安全了。  
　　当时灌的药剂时效远没有麻醉剂长，可这该死的咒语却仍然能让他疼痛不已。  
　　“你背叛了我，马尔福。”伏地魔执起那根属于他父亲的魔杖，“阿瓦达索命——”  
　　绿光像毒蛇的向他冲来，模糊的绿色边缘让他措不及防想起那双温柔的碧绿眼睛。  
　　啊，我会一直爱你的。  
　　哈利。


End file.
